bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Meg Maley
|hometown = New York, NY|occupation = Server|Currently1 = Jury Member}} Meaghan "Meg" Maley was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 17. Meg played an overall quiet social game in the house and often laid back and watched events unfold within the house. She did not win any solo competitions aside from her Luxury Competition win. Because of her diagnosed arthritis, she became infamously known for her ineptitude in competitions, earning her the title of "Grandma Meg" among the houseguests and fans. She stuck with her Goblins alliance during the season, even though they were getting picked off one by one. When Vanessa Rousso won Head of Household for the third time, she nominated Meg and her best friend in the house, James, in an attempt to split them up for good. After James won the Power of Veto, Meg became Vanessa's new target. A 4-1 vote evicted Meg during the first half of the second Double Eviction. She placed 8th and was the fourth member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 25 Hometown: Collingswood, New Jersey Current City: New York City Occupation: Server Three adjectives that describe you: Outgoing, fun, and compassionate. Favorite Activities: The beach, spin class, brunch, and anything music. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: The thing I'm most scared about is being bored. Living in NYC, I constantly have things to do, people to see, and places to go. Three months in the same environment frightens me that I would be bored out of my mind, so please choose interesting people as housemates! Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: Frankie Grande. What a hottie. My heart is stolen by fabulous gay men and he wins. What are you afraid of: I'm a little scared of the typical things—heights, snakes, bugs—but all are just small scaredy-cat feelings! I'm so ready to conquer all of them and I'm not bothered much. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Always yes. (My tattoo is evidence of this.) What would you take into the house and why: A deck of cards because I am terrified of being bored in life, my red lipstick because any girl should list this as a response, and photos of all my friends and family because they are all rock stars, especially my nieces and nephew. Meg says growing up in New Jersey was the best time of her life. She's been boy-crazy and super competitive since she can remember. In high school, she decided to join the hockey and baseball teams so she could have her fix of flirting with the boys and competing to win. Meg doesn't take herself too seriously nor does she live a boring life. Meg says she has what it takes to win Big Brother; she's likeable, goofy, intelligent, and adapts to every social situation. Straight guys like her because she's an adorable blonde guys’ gal, while gay guys love her sass, and girls love her because she's non-threatening and swears by the girl code.https://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215050/ Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother * Meg is currently in a relationship with the winner of Survivor: Worlds Apart, Mike Holloway. * Meg appeared on Big Brother 18 to discuss James Huling's and Da'Vonne Rogers' gameplay. She also gave her thoughts on James' Showmance partner, Natalie Negrotti. Trivia * Meg is good friends with Andrea Boehlke, a three-time Survivor player, with Andrea even appearing in Meg's introductory video package. * Meg was the first replacement nominee to survive eviction on Big Brother 17. * Meg was the only HouseGuest this season to make it to the Jury without winning a Head of Household or Power of Veto competition. * Meg only ever won one competition, the Battle of the Block of Week 3. ** Meg also won the luxury competition that week, a cruise with Rob Gronkowski of the New England Patriots. * If Vanessa had made it to the Final Two instead of Steve, Meg said her vote would have been for Liz because even though she praised Vanessa's game, she said she would not play Big Brother the way that Vanessa played, and she was more of a "cheerleader" for Liz. * After her eviction, she told The Hollywood Reporter that she would not vote for Vanessa or Steve if they made it to the Final Two. However, she ended up voting for Steve to win because he had evicted Vanessa. * Meg infamously predicted Steve winning HOH and planning to nominate her and Jackie for eviction days before it happened during Week 7. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Jury Members Category:8th Place